Trapped
by Marsetta
Summary: Ron was trapped, and he didn't even know it. When Harry and Hermione figure out what happened, what was happening, they tried to help, only to make it both better and worse. Unstable magic is never anyone's friend. (Has Rape, not super graphic)
**My mind is a dark cesspool of despair and torture. I don't, I just, don't know why I wrote this... I just, am so sorry...**

 **3246 words.**

 **I don't own!**

 **Um... enjoy?**

* * *

"He's easiest. I'd much rather Granger or maybe even Malfoy."

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Pretty sure. It should."

Two seventh years stupidly mix potions to try and make a date rape potion, and they need to try it on someone. They decide to try it on newly appointed Prefect, Ron Weasley, because his patrol leads him into a deserted area where an empty unused classroom stands.

They mixed a strength sapping potion with a lust potion and added a memory potion.

* * *

"I made sure he drank it right on time. He should be collapsing, now."

Ron had been walking down the darkened corridor, and right on cue, he stumbled, grabbing the wall so as not to hit the floor.

The two seventh years, a Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw, were by his side quickly, gripping his arms and dragging him to the abandoned classroom.

They quickly rape the boy, re-clothe him, and end the enchantment the potion kept him in.

Ron woke an hour later, confused and unknowingly violated.

The seventh years continue every chance they get, they told each other that it was to check out the long time effects.

* * *

A couple things were wrong with the 'long time effects'. When you use a strength sapping potion, you're supposed to bottle the sapped strength, because all it is is magic, and extra magic needs to go somewhere, and since they did not bottle it, the magic went inward. The lust portion of the spell created a reason for the extra magic, telling it that it needed to be used for something sexual.

While yes, that enhanced the drinkers pleasure by more than ten percent, once the sperm of the rapist enters the person, the magic leaves the lust stage, and starts working on the sperm.

Fortunately, or not depends on your view, once the spell ends, the magic stops working on the sperm and returns to the original place, leaving the partly worked on sperm to die, or go into stasis, depends on how long it was worked on.

The memory potion was similar. You are supposed to take the memory from them after you end the spell, but they didn't, locking the memories within the victim instead, just waiting to get out.

* * *

One day Harry and Hermione cornered Ron.

"You keep getting back an hour late. I'm worried about you." Hermione looked down at her sitting friend. He kept squirming in his seat, like it was uncomfortable to sit.

"I don't know what's happening guys. One minute I'm doing my patrol, the next I'm sitting in an empty classroom and an hour is gone." Ron held his head.

Harry and Hermione shared a look.

"You have a patrol tonight. I think it would be best if Harry and I follow you under the invisibility cloak." Harry and Ron turned to her surprised.

"Is the great Hermione Grange suggesting that we break the rules?" Ron smirked.

"My friend is experiencing strange hour long black outs. You're damn right I'm suggesting helping him." She glared at them. Harry and Ron held their hands up in surrender.

"Good, now, your patrol starts in ten minutes, Harry, go get the cloak. We'll follow Ron all night if we have to."

* * *

And they do. Harry was about to complain, nothing had happened yet, when Ron stumbled.

Hermione was about to go help him out, when Harry gripped her arm.

"Look." Harry hissed into her ear. Two seventh years that Hermione didn't recognize were at Ron's side, helping him to his feet. The two watched. They weren't sure what was happening. So they followed.

* * *

They ended up outside the closed door of the empty classroom Ron had told them about.

"Have you seen any negative effects?" They heard.

"No. He hasn't said anything; I think the memory portion works. I haven't seen anything wrong with the strength portion yet. The lust portion works a lot better than I had anticipated. But I don't think that's a negative effect." Harry and Hermione shared horrified looks. Which grew when they heard the moaning start. Hermione tried the door, but it wouldn't budge, she tried several spells, but each failed. The seventh years must be using a very advanced spell to keep the door locked.

A shout of "Cumming!" Made Hermione work through her list of spells faster.

"My turn, move over." Harry started trying his own spells, each which failed miserably.

Another shout made Hermione back up, pulling Harry with her. She lifted her wand, and blew the door to pieces.

The two students inside backed away in fear.

"Get away from him!" Hermione growled, her wand still up. A naked Ron was still panting on the floor, his body flushed and his eyes glazed over.

"End the spell." Hermione snapped.

The seventh years noticed who it was, and stupidly calmed down. One even smirked.

"And who's going to make me? The bitch's baby friends?" The Gryffindor taunted. Suddenly he was shot backwards by a red spell, Hermione glared at the Ravenclaw. The Gryffindor was out cold.

"Stop the enchantment." She repeated. The Ravenclaw gulped, but didn't say anything.

"Do it!" Harry yelled, his own wand at the ready.

They were interrupted by a scream. The Ravenclaw looked at Ron with a sudden realization. They had ended the enchantment always, at least ten minutes earlier than this, sometimes a bit later, like tonight, but it had never gone on this long.

If it had, they would have seen this major mistake.

Ron was on the floor, gripping his stomach in pain, blood was dripping down his nose and out of his mouth. Tears were falling as he cried out in pain.

"Ron!" They all moved toward him, The Ravenclaw was there before Harry and Hermione.

"I don't know what's going on!" He exclaimed. "This never happened before!"

Hermione was by Ron's side second, her hand going to his neck to check his pulse. It was skyrocketing.

"It's not stopping." The silent words made Harry and Hermione turn to the Ravenclaw.

"I stopped the spell, but it's not stopping. I am so sorry, we never wanted it to go this far. We just-"

"Wanted to rape him without him fighting back or remembering he was raped?" Hermione bit out. The Ravenclaw shut up.

"We need to get him to Madam Pomfrey." Hermione told them. She was about to lift Ron, when a few voices were heard from the door.

"What is going on here?" Prof. McGonagall was watching them all with wide eyes, which moved down to the naked and bleeding student on the cold floor. Her eyes took on a hint of horror.

"Severus, go inform Poppy that a student is hurt. Hurry." McGonagall rushed into the room as Severus Snape moved away, probably to inform the nurse.

"Come now. I will lift him." McGonagall transfigured a table into a large blanket and lifted Ron, wrapping the blanked around him, all with magic.

The last teacher that had arrived was Prof. Flitwick. And he stayed behind with the now waking Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw.

* * *

Ron curled up on himself as soon as he was placed in the hospital bed.

"I need to do a full body scan. Please wait outside." Madam Pomfrey looked pointedly at all four of the waiting peoples, who reluctantly did as she asked.

"What happened?" McGonagall turned to Harry and Hermione with a stern eye.

"We noticed that Ron kept being late on his patrols. And he admitted to blacking out sometimes, so we followed him tonight.

We noticed that he stumbled, and two guys came out and 'helped' him. We were just going to wait for him to recover and then follow him again, but Hermione noticed that they closed the door. Why would they close the door if they were just helping out? Also, why were they out of bed? So we went up to the door, and heard them talking. They seemed a bit out of breath.

One asked if they saw any negative side effects, the other pretty much said no. They also mentioned a strength, memory, and lust potion." Harry told them, motioning frantically with his hands.

Snape's eyes widened a fraction.

"Did they say what they did with the three very unstable potions?" Snape asked lowly.

"Um, it sounded like they mixed them before adding them to something for Ron to drink, if their words and intentions match." Hermione told him.

"Fools." Snape growled. "Who knows what that will do to his body."

The door opened slightly.

"May I speak with you, privately." Pomfrey motioned the adults into the room.

"Wait! We need to know what happened with Ron!" Harry kept the door open.

"Let them. They'll know as soon as the boy knows at any rate." Snape said nonchalantly.

Harry and Hermione were through the door.

"Okay. I've run some tests. He isn't in pain anymore, because the changes are finished.

His body changed to allow him the ability to give birth."

They all gaped at her.

"Look." She motioned to the bed, where a very female body slept.

They all gaped still.

"They would all know soon enough.

Anyways, as far as I can tell, the boy, er, young lady, is pregnant. I don't know how many children as of yet, but there are at least three, and they are still multiplying.

How many times has this happened?" Pomfrey looked at them with tired eyes.

"Um, he's been late about, eighteen times in the last three or so weeks." Everyone turned to Hermione with wide eyes.

"So I counted. That's every night except Sundays, which is the only might he doesn't patrol." Hermione told them.

"So he's, she's, he's, Ron is going to have between three and eighteen babies?!" Harry asked, pale in horror.

"Don't be silly, his, her, his, Ron's body shouldn't be able to handle eighteen babies." Hermione told her friend.

"At this point Miss Granger, we don't know what Ronald's body can handle. It is so imbued with magic, I'm almost positive that he could probably birth twenty and be okay after a good night's rest." Pomfrey informed her.

They all paled.

"What are you going to do with **_them_**?" Hermione hissed the last word in hatred.

"They will be expelled from school at the very least. Then probably sent to prison, since both are over the age of seventeen, and Ronald is under the age of consent." Snape informed them. Hermione seethed, they better be going to prison.

"When do you think the babies will stop multiplying?" Harry asked suddenly. His eyes were locked on Ron.

"I don't know. But, if the rate they were going when Ronald's body first started healing them, maybe three or four hours. Minimum." Pomfrey eyed the student regretfully.

"I need to go inform the headmaster and M- Ronald's parents." Hermione noticed that everyone was trying to avoid using a prefix, and that scared her. How long did they think Ron was going to be a girl? How long did she think he was going to be a she?

* * *

Molly screeched when she first heard the news. She happened to be in Grimmauld place when she got the letter. It simply stated that Ron was hurt and to please come immediately.

Her baby boy was hurt. She and Arthur were off instantly, through the fireplace instead of taking the long way.

They exited the headmaster's fireplace, the parents found Minerva and Severus waiting with the headmaster.

"What happened to him?" Molly demanded immediately. Arthur watched them each with a wary eye.

"He, he had been..." Minerva didn't look at them.

"Your son had been drugged and raped for the last three weeks." Severus told then bluntly, making Minerva look away in shame. Ronald was under her care in specific, as his head of house, he was her responsibility.

Severus explained what Poppy had found, making Molly pale. Once Severus was finished, the room was in dead silence. No one said or did anything. Finally, Molly turned red, tears coming to her eyes.

"When?" She demanded.

"His friends found him six hours ago." Albus finally spoke.

"What has happened to the rapist?" Molly spit the last word out.

"They were both arrested." Minerva answered, making Molly snap. Sobs came from her mouth as she cried into her husband's shoulder.

"Molly, the drugs they gave him, the potions, they did something to him. Something that will change his life forever." Albus' voice was calm, but held something that made Molly shiver.

* * *

They brought the couple to the infirmary, the other Weasley siblings were at the door, the twins strangely solemn and Ginny pacing.

"What happened?" The girl asked as soon as they saw their parents.

"All we know is Ron was taken to the infirmary. Is he okay?" Her words were rushed.

The door opened, showing Madam Pomfrey.

This late at night made everything set with an eerie glow from the candles.

"Ronald is awake, if you'd like to see for yourself." Poppy didn't necessarily want visitors in so late, but she knew that the Weasley Matriarch wouldn't rest until she saw her child. The others, while not as stubborn, would still stay. So she decided it would be best to allow them entry.

The family moved quickly and quietly, seeing both Harry and Hermione asleep on cots, and made their way to Ron, who was curled up under a thick blanket, only his hair sticking out.

"Ron?" His mother asked quietly. The blanket shifted, Ron seemed to turn without letting the blanket fall. He was sitting up now, the blanket still draped over him, this time covering even his hair. There were sobbing sounds coming from him, which startled them all.

The blanket was thrown off suddenly and a red haired girl who looked just like Ron shot out and clung to Molly tightly.

"Ron?" Molly placed a hand on her back. Poppy gave her a short nod.

"The magic the boys used was unstable. We won't know if the change is permanent until after the children are born." She informed them, making each Weasley pale. Ron held her mother tighter.

"Ron, I think you should sleep. You need to rest." Poppy came up behind them. It took Molly a second to realize that Ron wasn't crying anymore.

Her grip was tight and her body rigid.

Then she started to convulse.

"Ron!" The Weasley's shouted as Ron slumped in her mother's grasp.

Her eyes were wide open and glazed over. Tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I- I- I-" Poppy was by her side in seconds.

"I don't want to! Stop!" She pushed the nurse away and curled in on herself, still shaking violently. Her breath was ragged.

"Stop. Stop. Stop." She kept muttering.

Poppy directed them out of the room, along with newly awakened Harry and Hermione.

It was silent in the hall.

"Why don't we set up a room for you two. You can check on Ron in the morning." Minerva assured them, leading the group of Gryffindors back to the common room.

* * *

The next morning was bright. Molly didn't care. She moved with a purpose to the hospital wing, she got there a few hours before the rest of the family.

"Molly. It's a bit early. Ronald is still sleeping." Poppy blinked at the woman as she let the mother into the room.

"I came to speak with you. Please, you must tell me everything you know. What happened to my baby boy?"

The two sat there for over an hour, Molly trying to understand, and calm herself before visiting her son, who, at the moment, is a girl.

By the time she got herself under control, Ronald was already sitting on the bed, her legs kicking out at nothing. She was crying and kicking as she clutched the bed with her hands. Her knuckles were bleeding for some reason.

"Stop. No. Don't." She kept muttering, her foot connected with the bed when she pulled her leg in. She yelped in pain and stopped, her body going rigid.

Poppy was by her side in seconds. Ron was muttering to herself again, asking the invisible people to let her go.

"What happened to him?" The voice startled Molly. The twins were behind her, both watching their brother with sad eyes. She didn't see Ginny or his friends around.

"The memory potion. As far as I can tell, all the memories that were suppressed are constantly barraging her brain, trapping her within her mind." Molly noticed that Poppy was referring to her son as a girl. It hurt.

"Is there" One twin asked, moving forward slightly "anything we can do" The other stepped next to his twin "to help him?" They finished together. Molly was glad that they didn't stop with the silly speech pattern, it made her feel that some things were still normal. That she wasn't going to be a grandmother this way.

"Please." Ron was looking right at the twins, her blue eyes filled with tears.

"Please, stop it. It hurts." She sounded so broken. The twins took a step back, almost tripping over each other. She watched them a second longer, before striking out, punching one in the gut, her leg came out and knocked the other to the ground.

It took both Molly and Poppy to stop the girl's assault. By the end of it, Ron was curled in on herself again, sitting with her back to the cot she was sleeping on earlier. The twins both sustained superficial wounds. A cut on George's eyebrow, bruise on Fred's jaw, both walked with limps.

"Get over there and I'll heal you in a second. Let me give her a light sedative first. We can't have her attacking any more students." Poppy quickly bespelled the girl with a light purple spell, the light leaving her wand and encasing the girl before she slumped down unconscious.

By the time the twins were healed Ginny, Harry, and Hermione were there.

"What happened here?" Hermione asked, moving up to Fred, who was laid out on one of the cots, his eyes on his brother. Ginny was by their side next. Harry seemed to hover near Mrs. Weasley.

"Ron got, a little defensive." George grimaced.

"I almost wish we could sic this new Ron on the bastards. He'd kick their asses." Fred joked, his eyes betraying his wish for the men to be in pain.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ginny asked, looking at Ron's slumped form. Poppy lifted her onto the cot, letting Molly tuck her in.

"As far as we can tell, yes. Physically, she's going to be fine." Poppy told them, biting her lip when she turned.

"What does that mean? Physically? Are you saying Ron is going to be mental?" Ginny asked angrily. She turned red as she waited for the medic's answer, but Poppy didn't say anything.

"Ginny." Fred call his sister's attention, making her turn to him instead of glare at the medic.

"Those boys, they used a volatile memory potion. It has had, very bad effects on his mind. He, keeps reliving what they did to him. I'm sure he's trapped in the memories even now." They look over to see a frown on Ron's face, his fists clenching and unclenching in the sheets.

"What can I do to help?" Ginny asked, looking at her brother.

"All we can do is wait. Hope that he gets better. For now, that's all we can do."

* * *

 **Ummm... That last line was Fred...**

 **I'm sorry.**

 **Mars**


End file.
